


【佐鸣】恋爱不如艾斯爱慕3

by fiiiiiiiiish



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiiiiiiiiish/pseuds/fiiiiiiiiish





	【佐鸣】恋爱不如艾斯爱慕3

#游戏设定：【你】因为某种原因（可以自己设定）在一家sm体验馆里工作，工作内容我不说大家都懂的，在游戏中，【你】拥有一间属于自己的房间，只有买下【你】的客人才能得到房间钥匙，进来和你一起达成生命的大和谐……作为被购买的那一方，【你】没有权利挑选客人。

#游戏在梦里进行

#现在正在游戏中，鸣人以为佐助是npc，实际上是佐助暗改了后台用npc的身份登入

 

　　

　　

　　

　　  
我不至于连洗澡也要人教吧！

也许这是个r25游戏必备桥段？洗着洗着好感度就开始上涨然后擦枪走火掉落CG之类？鸣人几乎全///裸///着以公主抱的姿势被对方抱住，这个姿势让他得以近距离观察这个角色的脸。

啊，真好看，设计师是怎样捏出这样一张脸的？

若是在现实中，出于礼貌，一张脸就是再好看也不能一直盯着看，然而现在是在游戏中，所以鸣人不但可以尽情欣赏这张脸，还可以上手抚摸一下。这位角色君看起来也很是能忍，被尽情摸脸后竟然只是眉头微皱而已，直到鸣人用两手盖住他的双眼才停下前往浴///室的脚步。

“不想撞墙的话就把手拿掉。”角色君听起来很不高兴。

哎呀，生气的样子真可爱。鸣人将双手收在胸前，突然好奇起来：作为人工创造出来的角色，在这样互动极密集的游戏中，真的能应付所有的情景吗？会不会出现无法应付的bug状况？

鸣人不安分地思考着如何试探出这个游戏的极限，他被轻轻放到足以躺下两人的宽敞浴池中，浴池边缘筑有一个线条平滑的平台，一端微微抬高，躺在上面可以让身体充分浸泡在浅水中，但不会弄///湿脸部。

那人放下他后便打开柜子，似乎在挑选喜欢的沐浴乳。

“请问，”鸣人暗中观察他，突然问一句：“方便问一下你的工作吗？”

询问对方的工作是一种常见的聊天套路，这样既不会涉及隐私又便于开展话题，还能充分感受到对方的性格。若是普通人类大概会就着这个话题聊下去，不过游戏里显然不一样，不知是游戏设定还是因为该角色是个高冷性格，总之他没有正面回答：“虽然你是个新手，但我认为你应当对你的身份有所自觉，一个优秀的奴隶不应该试图探听主人的事情。”

“诶？不能问吗？”果然已经有套路答案了，鸣人颇有些遗憾地趴在浴缸边缘：“可是我觉得你很面善的说，我们在哪里见过吗？”

“啪！”男人手里的沐浴露突然掉到地上发出沉重的响声，之后还往洗手台的方向滚了滚。

“……”

鸣人：“诶？”

这反应怎么回事？难道他触发了什么隐藏剧情？

仔细想想，隐藏设定什么的还是有可能的，鸣人摸着自己的下巴合理推测起来——这是单人线路，攻略对象只有一个，为什么自己第一次接待客人就接到男主角？巧合或者剧情需要不是不可以，但这样也太无趣了，没准“我”和男主角之间真的有什么渊源？

“不是吧，”他瞪大眼睛作惊讶状，“我们真的见过？”

男人突然转头紧盯着他，眼神颇为凶恶，像是即将被人发现什么不欲人知的秘密。“呃，”一看他这表情，鸣人基本就能确定存在“隐藏设定”了，“对不起，我觉得你很面善，但实在想不起来在哪见过了……”

“你再想想，”男人殷切道，“我们见过的。”

这隐藏设定给的提示也太少了吧！鸣人构想了好几个自认为比较适合的狗血剧情，然后随便挑一个押一下：“呃，我们以前有在同一个学校念过书？”

“……”男人的表情好似忽然便秘一般，有种欲言又止的憋屈感。半晌，他叹口气：“算了，反正也不是很重要的事情，先洗吧。”

“喂！看起来一点都不像不重要的事情啊！不能再提示一点吗！这里的隐藏剧情错过了之后还有再次触发的机会吗！”鸣人很想再抢救一下，但对方显然并不打算配合，他捡起地上的沐浴露放回原处，又拿了另一瓶，然后过来扶着他的肩膀叫他转过身去背对自己，打开莲蓬头淋湿他的身体。

“稍微透露一点关键词也行呀！”鸣人决定使用谄媚技能，扭头可怜兮兮地望着他：“你长得这么好看，如果见过的话我一定很有印象。”

胡扯，你根本一点印象都没有，骗子！

男人面无表情地将他的脑袋推回去，扶正，做完这个动作之后，他的手停留在鸣人下颌处，感受着手掌下微微颤动的喉结和清晰有力的脉搏，他忽然满足地笑了，低头凑到鸣人耳边。

“你可以猜一猜，猜对了我给你奖励。”

奖励你一个男朋友。

鸣人的脑袋不安分地扭了扭，又被对方按下去。

——还猜什么！就是猜不出才想要提示啊这位小哥！

鸣人抱着膝盖坐在浴缸里，不得不说有一点点挫败，这位游戏角色却一副很高兴的样子，一边将水淋在他身上，一边趁机抚摸///他的肉体线条，直至摸///到腿///间时才有一点点不开心：“手拿开。”

这是为了好感度，好感度好感度好感度……鸣人反复给自己做着心理建设，闭上眼睛拿开手，任由对方给自己清洗身体。虽然他觉得自己已经足够释放真我了，但对方显然还不满意，再次命令道：“把腿张开。”

鸣人犹豫着将腿张开到他觉得最大的角度。

两只手扶上他的膝盖，轻柔但不容抗拒地向两边扳///开。

鸣人的腿终于以前所未有的幅度张开，平时永不见天日的部位此刻在灯光下一览无余。男人将热水淋在那处仔细清洗着，一遍抚///弄一边赏玩，弄得鸣人羞耻不已，再也无法闭眼忍耐下去，最让他难受的是，下///体就这样在男人的注视下颤巍巍挺立起来。

“别，”鸣人抓///住男人微湿的衬衫，“别玩弄我……”

“那我为什么要买你？”男人伸手在他性///器上轻轻一弹，“看你的样子，不是很享受吗？”

——这个游戏真的好羞耻啊！

其实受不了的话他完全可以念安全词退出，但不知为什么，他却咬牙忍住了，甚至自己抱住自己的膝盖，让男人将手指一点一点挤进后///穴。他微微喘息着含///住侵入体内的异物，紧张地体验着这种从未体验过的奇妙感觉，然后得到一句令他脸红的评价。

“很紧。”

鸣人不禁身体一颤，含得更紧了。

“但是太紧了，这样没法玩，我先给你松一松。”

不不不可以不用“玩”这种令人菊///花紧张的词吗？只是游戏设定而已不要太认真啊！

稍微用手指通了通鸣人的洞口之后，男人便抽///出手指，转而取下固定在墙上的一个形状微妙，且后部连通白色软管的奇怪物件。

“这是？”鸣人下意识地将双///腿稍稍合拢了些，这东西的形状实在是过于微妙，让他有一种可能要被捅的危机感。

男人拧开水龙头边一个较小的开关，渐渐地便有乳白色半透明的粘///稠液体从那东西头部的小孔里流出，拉出一根长长的银线。

“你可以先灌个肠。”男人颇有些恶趣味地将乳白色液体滴落在鸣人腿上，“这样被///干的时候就不会太难受。”

“……”道理我都懂，但这灌肠液的质感是不是太邪恶了点？

男人并不急着使用这个东西，而是将它的头部抵在鸣人的下腹，性///器和大///腿内侧磨蹭，将这些敏感的地方统统用乳白色的粘///稠液体弄脏，然后才抵在鸣人穴///口处轻轻按///压。这东西质感并不坚硬，又弹又滑，里面的灌肠液被加热到比人体稍高的温度，摸上去竟是暖的，与真正的器官极其相似。

“别光坐着。”男人捉着鸣人的手让他摸自己的后///穴，“你得把这东西吞进去，快点把骚洞打开。”

“……可是这个很粗！”

“没我的粗。”男人的声音听起来很自豪的样子。

鸣人有点紧张，但又有点期待，反正他设置的痛感只有2级（满级10），就算粗暴一点也不会很痛。实际上，这么低的等级，就算被鞭子用力抽打也不会有太强烈的痛感，毕竟这只是个用于sm体验的游戏，本来就最适合想玩sm但又怕痛和受伤的人玩。

处///男总是没耐心做扩张这种细致活，不管是左位还是右位都一样，鸣人一边按///揉自己的穴///口一边握着这东西往自己的穴上顶///弄，低痛感和游戏的理想化加成使他很轻易地吞入了这东西的头部。

“感觉怎么样？”男人扶着那东西的尾端慢慢往他身体里推。

“有点，有点胀。”鸣人努力放松自己的臀///部，突然深入体内的东西碰到了什么不该碰的地方，弄得他双///腿忍不住夹起，“嗯……！”

“舒服吗？”男人扶着那东西抵上那一点。

“嗯……”鸣人抓///住他的手臂，身体因为他的玩弄不自觉扭动着，“好爽……”

男人却不再弄那里了，将那东西继续往里推：“这算什么，待会儿让你更爽。”

将那东西推到最深处后，男人才将控制灌肠液流量的开关拧到最大。鸣人之前已被他挑起兴致，此刻又被他抓///住双手不让摸，只好夹起双///腿扭动屁///股以期摩擦到那个点，但很快他便扭不起来了，不断涌进体内的热流让他有点害怕。

“进来了……好多好热……会撑破……”

“放心，在这个游戏里你不会受伤。”男人俯身亲吻他的耳///垂，又伸手抚摸///他逐渐隆///起的腹部：“看，像不像怀///孕了？”

“……”鸣人心中突然涌现出一个可怕的想法：他不会就想这样直///接///干挺着肚子的我吧？

有可能，很有可能，毕竟男人又不能怀///孕，想玩孕期play的话这样好像也是一种方法，但是这样玩爽的不是攻方吗？难道还要用这种方式刷角色的好感度吗？可是作为一个r25小黄油，应该优先让玩家爽才对，总是让玩家服务游戏角色算怎么回事？

不不不不，也许这样反而会很爽呢……因为要努力夹紧所以更敏感什么的……

鸣人坐在浴缸里胡思乱想，直至男人拔掉插在他屁///股里的管子，拍拍他的肩膀：“起来跪好，让我看一下后面。”

要来了吗！鸣人托着自己的肚子，缓慢地背对男人跪在浴缸里，小心地将臀///部抬高。液体在体内的流动感让他十分紧张，既让他有点担心肚子被撑坏，又让他产生了一种真的怀///孕了的感觉。

男人用手指插///进他后///穴里，满意地看到乳白色的液体随着自己手指的动作流出：“把液体都排出来。”

“哈啊？”感觉肚子里有东西流出来，鸣人反而将屁///股夹紧了：“什么？”

“我应该说过，同样的话我不喜欢说第二次。”

“唔……”不是直///接///干还有点小失望，鸣人扭扭屁///股努力放松，但很快就发现自己做不到——这感觉就好比上厕所，被人盯着怎么可能尿得出来呢？此刻他身后的男人不但盯着他，双手还在他臀///瓣上抚摸着，似乎在享受臀///肉的柔软触感。

“别摸///我，”鸣人窘迫道，“我排不出来……”

“乖，”男人温柔地鼓励他，手仍在他臀上抚摸，“你做得到。”

不不不，我真的做不到啊！鸣人跪在那里努力许久仍无法放松，只好乞求道：“帮帮我……”

或者把手拿开然后走开也行！

男人并没有走开，他似乎并不介意帮忙，只不过帮的地方明显不对，鸣人以为他会用手指插开他的后///穴帮他放松，没想到男人不但不碰他的后面，反而伸手在前面套///弄起来。

“等等……？”意料之外的刺激让鸣人突然并拢双///腿，“别弄这里……哈……”

“不是要帮忙吗？”

“是想要帮忙……但是……”

男人一点都不打算给他拒绝的机会，左手技巧高超地在他身上套///弄着，很快就叫他泄///了身。鸣人无力地垂头跪伏在浴缸里，只见自己前端正在滴落白///浊液体，后门不受控制地一张一合，小口吐出浑浊的灌肠液，顺着大///腿内侧留下来。

这模样仿佛被射满了一般，前后一起流出液体的感觉宛如失禁，叫他忍不住流出眼泪。他趴跪在那里颤抖着排出液体，羞耻是真羞耻，爽也是真爽，直到一只手轻轻搭在他背上。

“做得不错。”

“呜……”鸣人想要起身，却又被那只手按下去。

手的主人顺着他的脊椎摸///到臀///部，扶着他的臀叫他抬高，然后一手揉///捏臀///肉，另一只手的手指拨开他的穴///口，似乎在估量这里的尺寸。

“还是紧，”他叹气，“算了，勉强吧。”

鸣人双手微微一紧，感觉到一个火热的头部抵上了自己的后///穴。

 

　　

　　  
TBC.

感觉节操耗尽了！我想拉灯！

#鸣人这边只能调自己的痛感，但是佐助有调整他的敏感度的权限，所以所谓技巧……


End file.
